Mi puesto en tu corazón
by yo-182
Summary: Ella trata de ganarse su dinero en un puesto de diarios, pero consigue mas que eso...Otro DG. Tarde pero seguro :p
1. Chapter 1

**Mi puesto en tu corazón**

CAPITULO 1

Ya era tarde, y ella tenia que cerrar el puesto. Siempre volvía a lo mismo, quería tener un trabajo que valiera la pena, pero lo único que consiguió fue trabajar en un simple puesto de diarios y revistas. Este era propio del Señor John, un anciano de unos 63 años. Le tenía a Ginny un inmenso cariño. Como si fuera su abuelo. Cuando la conoció, no le agrado mucho ya que la chica no dejaba conocerse. Él sabía que ella venia del mundo mágico, le fascinaba las cosas que le contaba acerca de todo lo mágico, a veces le mostraba hechizos o encantamientos.

Pero volvamos a Ginny. Esta chica de ya 23 años, estudiaba para ser Medimaga. Le interesaba mucho, pero ya no vivía en casa de sus padres. Tenia su pequeña casa que compartía junto con Jane, su amiga de la universidad. Y para poder mantenerse en ese mundo sin magia y aburrido para algunos, necesitaba un trabajo y lo mejor que pudo conseguir fue trabajar allí.

De a momentos veía a la gente pasar, sino simplemente leía revistas o cosas que le interesaban. Pasaba 6 hs en ese puesto, largas y aburridas. En realidad dependía el día, por ejemplo, los jueves y los viernes la acompañaban algunos de sus amigos o el propio John y pasaban la tarde juntos. Pero el día que mas odiaba era el Lunes, la gente que vuelve al trabajo después de un lindo domingo sin hacer nada, que te trata mal o están también esos que dicen que después te pagan y al final no te pagan nunca. El señor John la había advertido, que no le crea a esos, se quieren ganar tu confianza y terminan pidiéndote un ejemplar gratis.

Pero ella no era la única que trabajaba con el señor John, también estaba Mark. Este si era el nieto de John. El chico necesitaba ganarse su plata y que mejor que ayudar a su abuelo. Ginny no conocia a este chico, solamente lo había visto pero no habían cruzado palabra.

Mark tenia 19 años. Muggle, estaba estudiando para ser abogado. Él chico vivía con su madre, su padre había fallecido cuando tenía 10 años.

El puesto estaba rodeado mayormente por altos edificios, empresas importantes. Los empresarios de estas siempre necesitaban estar informados. Aunque como todos sabemos esta la Internet. Pero aun así se compran los diarios y las revistas. Cerca de allí había una pizzería, era el punto de reunión de Ginny y sus amigos. Eso no significaba que no concurriera más a Hogsmeade ,por ejemplo, y tomara unas cervezas de manteca junto con Harry, Hermanione y por que no su hermano Ron.

Ah si, Harry. Ella seguia viendo a Harry. Por que mantenían una relación desde hace 6 meses. En realidad habían vuelto a retomar esa relación hace 6 meses, por que estuvieron distanciados un tiempo.

Hermione. Bueno ella trabajaba en algo relacionado con Runas Antiguas o algo asi, que Ginnt no entendia muy bien. Esta chica se la pasaba viajando.

Y Ron tambien trabajaba, siempre había pensando que su hermano sería un vago bueno para nada. Pero realmente la sorprendió, a ella y a toda la familia. Era Auror junto con Harry.

Se había quedado pensando en el tiempo. Y no se dio cuenta de la hora, entonces comenzó a cerrar el puesto.

Estaba cerrando el puesto cuando justo viene un muchacho corriendo.

-Espera, espera no cierres.- el chico estaba agitado, se ve que habís corrido demasiadas cuadras.

-¿Qué necesita? – mirando muy extrañamente al muchacho.

-¿Tiene el prof…el Noticias?

-¿Usted es? Digo quizas nos conocemos, no hay mucha gente que compre el diario Noticias.

-Mire, se que no hay mucha gente aquí que lo compre, pero he pasado por 3 puestos y nadie lo tiene. ¿Usted lo tiene? –

-Si, claro…aquí esta. – le dio el diario, que al instante se transformo en uno con paginas amarillas, casi sucias. – 2.

-Aquí tiene muchas gracias.

-Espera¿tu nombre? – preguntó.

-Malfoy, Draco. Adios – y salió corriendo.

* * *

Buem...si tiene un poco de piedad dejenme una review..je. Eh..bue esto...no se me salio en el momento cuando iba caminando por la calle...Los capitulos son cortos por que no me quiero quemar tanto la cabeza...jeje...Y si aca hay alguien que esta leyendo Enredos..tengame paciencia no puedo...no me llega la imaginacion a la cabeza osea me hice un enredo..je...no enserio prometo que no me voi a tardar tanto. En fin espero que les haya gustado, y bue si va bien intetare hacer los capitulos un poquete mas largos...Como veran me encantan los DRACO GINNY..je

Hasta el prox. capitulo si ustedes y yo queremos jeje..Chau!

yo-182


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Regreso a su casa, con la esperanza de que Jane hubiera hecho la comida. Pero no fue asi. Jane no estaba.

¿Donde diablos se ha metido esta chica? – hablaba sola Ginny en su casa. – ya va a ver cuando llegue…aish!

No tenia ganas de cocinar. Pero como no penso antes, su varita. Fue a buscarla a su bolso, pero no la encontró. "La habre olvidado en el puesto" pensó. "y si mañana Mark va a allí", ya que al otro día le tocaba a él ir allí.

Mejor iba de una corrida a buscarla. El puesto no quedaba muy lejos asi que…mejor iba.

Ginny, ya llegue, lo siento. Es que me retrase por que estaba con un amigo…¿ginny?

Minutos después, llego Jane pero Ginny ya se había ido. Se puso a preparar la comida, así cuando Ginny llegaba no se enojaba por que no había cumplido con lo que habían quedado.

Abrió la pequeña puerta y entro. Vio su varita encima de una silla que había alli. La sorprendió alguien cuando estaba cerrando la puerta. Era nada mas ni nada menos que Malfoy.

Ay que susto! –

Lo siento, pero tengo una duda. –

¿Malfoy? –

Si que gusto que se acuerde de mi. –

Si me acuerdo lo que pasa es que cambiaste un poco tu apariencia

, o serán los años.

¿Los años¿Usted tiene problemas de memoria?

Mmm, no…un momento. ¿No sabes quien soy yo?

Usted no es la del pues…

Me refiero a Howarts.

Como sabe de ese colegio, lo siento me olvide que usted es bruja. Lo explica el periodico, ya sabe el profeta transformado para los que vivimos en el mundo muggle.

Si si, pero ¿no recuerdas? La familia Weasley, Potter o algun insulto

Lo siento me duele la cabeza, pero debo preguntarle algo. ¿Usted podría explicarme que significa esto? – le mostró unas paginas del diario en las que el titulo decía "Lestrange escapa de nuevo". - ¿Quién es esa persona? Es que me suena, usted pensara que estoy loco o que no se nada.

Como que no sabes quien es ella¿Y por que habria de pensar que estas loco ahora si lo sé desde hace años atrás?.

Por favor necesito que me explique.

Bueno ella es una persona. Que hizo mucho daño, tu lo debes saber muy bien para que te explico. ¿Tuviste un accidente?

Algo asi. Pero dime que más hizo, tengo que irme.

Ah ya veo…bueno ella, seria tu tia.

¿Que? – preguntó sorprendido - Adiós tengo que irme.

Bien ahora resulta que Malfoy había perdido la memoria. Pero ¿que habrá pasado? "que me importa a mi lo que le pase a él". Con muchas dudas en la cabeza Ginny volvió a casa.

Ginny! Llegaste!. Ya hice la comida.

Llegue aquí y tu no estabas, aunque es lo de menos, olvide mi varita en el puesto fui corriendo a buscarla y para colmo resulta que Malfoy parece haber perdido la memoria. ¿Te parece poco?

Oh! Bueno ¿comemos y me cuentas lo de Malfoy?

Vamos…

* * *

Hola!...buem...capitulos cortos! Tengo un monto de pruebas y hay q estudiar, pero creo q me llevo un par de materias T.T Pero su reviews pueden alegrarme jeje aunque digan q no les gusto.

Creo que algunos de ustedes, los q lo leen, se habran imaginado lo de Draco. Pero igual quedan cosas por aclarar...ja

Buem nos vemos en el prox capitulo y disculpen las faltas de ortografia...Chau! AH! y enredos todavia habra q esperar je ya dije mi causa. las pruebas!

Yo-182


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Eran las 9 am. Draco recién se levantaba, todavía estaba en casa de los Johnson. Los Johnson eran un par de ancianos que vivían solos en su casa, y que decidieron dar un hogar a un chico, en muy mal estado, que había tocado su puerta hace ya 5 años.

Buenos dias Draco. ¿donde te habías metido anoche, estabamos muy preocupados y tu sabes que no nos gusta que llegues tarde a casa. – le replico la anciana.

Lo siento, no quería que se preocuparan pero tenía muchas dudas y necesitaba respuestas.

Otra vez con eso de quien eres.

Si….otra vez. Necesito saber quien fui, quien soy, y que va pasar conmigo.

Y lo sabrás, cuando llegue el momento sabrás la verdad alguien tiene que acordarse de ti, alguien tiene que reconocerte.

Como anoche, alguien supo de que aun vivo… - dijo por lo bajo – me voy a dar un baño y luego bajo a desayunar.

Salio, como todos los días, a buscar cosas que se identificaran con él. Sus padres, que habrá sido de ellos, no sabía nada. Nada de ellos en ningún lugar. Como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra. Pero tarde o temprano los iba a encontrar, y ese encuentro iba a ser el mejor de su maldita vida ¿Y sus amigos, si es que alguna vez existieron. No había dado con nadie, en realidad si pero no era suficiente.

Buenos días amiguita Weasley.

Buenos serán para ti, estoy mal, no se nada.

Hubieras estudiado, dime para que te anotas en una carrera si no le vas a dar importancia.

Ay ya no me regañes. Aparte tampoco es tan difícil, solo un poco de historia…que no me acuerdo!

Bueno vamos date prisa, no quiero llegar tarde.

Ya voy…

Weasley y su amiga recién se levantaban. La primera no habia podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche, casi. Tenían que estudiar, por que hoy tenian un examen. Pero la pelirroja no había estudiado.

Camino a la facultad, le echo toda la culpa a Malfoy. Por que si el no se hubiera cruzado ni le hubiera pedido un diario, ella podría haber estudiado lo más tranquila.

Buenos días¿la chica de ayer no se encuentra?

Oh no, ella no trabaja hoy. ¿Necesita algo?

No gracias. Adios. – "así que la pelirroja no esta hoy, ella puede y tiene que ayudarme por eso tengo que encontrarla" – disculpe por si acaso ¿usted no sabe donde vive ella?.

Lo siento no puede darle información personal.

Claro.

Weasley? Imagino que usted estudió. No vaya a ser como Daniel, ese chico no estudia. Usted deberia ayudarlo – le dijo la profesora mientras le entregaba una hoja con un cuestionario y un multiple choice.

Claro¿por que no? – "Nooo, ayudar a Daniel es lo peor que me puede pasar hoy"

La clase ya había finalizado, y en el examen le habia ido muy mal. Ahora se dirigia a otra clase. Y en esta no le había ido mal. Su día no iba tan mal, salvo por lo de Daniel por que lo arruinaba todo.

"No puedo darle información personal", este que se piensa ,ya vera cuando yo pueda mejorar mi imagen – hablaba solo mientras caminaba por la avenida hacia la casa de Emma – por que las cosas van a cambiar, no se cuando, pero lo haran.

* * *

Hola!...vieron voy mas rapido..jej..buen nada agradesco a

**Replika: **Gracias por tus reviews y me alegra que te guste.

**Vivi-G Weasley: **Si! caps cortos! y que buenos que te parecan interesantes. y el accidente...mmm...eso para despues.jeje Draco es asi, tan apurado...le va a quitar el respiro a mas de uno, más adelante.Agradesco tus reviews!

**Shezhid: **Como veras lo estoy continuando, espero que lo leas! Gracias!

**Luly Malfoy: **Si pudre que no continuen la historia...T.T pero buem yo la continuo! Grcias por tu review!

**Alyss aL. Malfoy**: Jeje Enredos esta por ahi...ya lo subire algunno de estos dias. Gracias!

**-Montse-90: **Bueno gracias, esoty actualizando pronto...espero q leas!

Y aca termino...nada mas.Hasta el prox cap!

Yo-182


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! buem como andan?..jeje capitulo 4!...

**Vivi-G Weasley: **Me alegran tus reviews!jeje (no quiero decr que las otras no, bueno ustedes entienden y sino noimporta). ¿Este cap tiene mas respuestas o las tiene a la mitad o no las tiene?XD creo que sin quererlo en tu review adlantaste algo!...te lo djo mas intrigante todavia! Solo aviso que no falta muchho para q llegue el amore a etos dos. Gracias por tu review!

Buem, nada mas...creo que este es el mas corto de todos los anteriores ¬¬! jeje...Hasta el proz. cap.

Yo - 182

* * *

CAPITULO 4 

-Otra vez , aquí aburrida. – comentaba Ginny.

-Como que aburrida si ahora estoy yo para alegrarte la vida pidiéndote que me enseñes.

-Daniel…¿por que no estudias¿tienes algún problema o que? –

-Mira, lo que pasa es que conocí a alguien y me pasa eso de que no puedes pensar y bueno tu sabes…

-Te entiendo, pero no me pasa lo mismo…

-Ya llegara, "cuando menos lo esperes" como dicen por ahí.

-Claro…y…

-Hola…Ginny¿no es así?

-Malfoy, si soy Ginny. – había sido interrumpida por el muchacho.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Ahora no puedo, estoy trabajando.

-¿A que hora terminas? Podríamos hablar luego de que termines.

-Mira yo…

-Por favor, necesito hablar contigo – Ginny no se pudo negar ante la maravillosa e intrigante mirada del rubio.

-Esta bien. Salgo a las 6.

-Paso por ti. Adiós.

-Adiós.

-Dile que me obvie un poco mas si puede¿Quién es él?.

-Draco Malfoy.

-Pero...él no puede ser él que tu dices que es por que si fuera...

-¿te parece si empezamos? No quiero perder mi tiempo.

-Esta bien, pero luego me tienes que explicar eso. - "que quieres que te explique si nisiquiera o entiendo" pensó Ginny

Los dos juntos se pusieron a estudiar. Enseñarle a Daniel cansaba, la mayoría de las cosas no las entendía. Estuvieron un largo rato hasta que se hicieron las 6. Draco llego 15 minutos tarde y eso era demasiado para Ginny, entonces decidió irse.

-Creo que llegas un poco tarde – le dijo el Sr John – ella ya se fue.

-Y no sabe para donde, y por favor no me diga lo mismo que el otro, "no puedo dar información personal"…

-Si no veo mal, acaba de doblar aquella esquina…

-Gracias…

Corrió un poco hasta llegar allí, tampoco iba a parecer como un desesperado si lo que quería era otra cosa. Había encontrado a la persona, ella tenía que empezar a quererlo o todo lo que hizo no serviría de nada.

-Ey, ey…espera – la agarro del brazo y la dio vuelta. Al momento se arrepintió de eso.

-¿Perdon? O sacas tu mano o grito. ¿Crees que confió en ti¿Crees que yo no podría ir y decirle a alguien que encontré a Malfoy y que no estaba en otro país perdido como piensan otros? - "como por ejemplo ¿a quien podrias decirle? pelirroja"-

-Yo…no era mi intención, me equivoque – intento que su disculpa fuera creíble.


	5. Chapter 5

-Esta bien…

-Yo, entiendo que te hayas enojado pero tu sabes tuve algunos problemas como todos…

-No es eso, ya no se que pensar, no se si creerte… ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada de tu vida? – Ginny quería quitarse esa duda, pero sabía que no podría aunque se lo preguntara.

-De verdad. Todo es tan difícil, saber que tuve una familia, amigos…

-Familia no era exactamente lo que tu tenía y amigos ni que hablar…

-Puede ser que no sean familia pero eran mi familia y la tuve…- dijo entre dientes.

-Si, tienes razón todos tenemos familia sea buena o mala.

-Dejemos ese tema para después.

-Si, claro. ¿De que querías hablarme o preguntarme?

-Quería que hablemos de mí.

-Esta bien que quieres saber, si es que yo puedo contestarte algo.

-Podríamos ir a un lugar para hablar más tranquilos.

-Vamos.

Se fueron a una cafetería cerca de allí, recomendada por Draco. Y hablaron sobre distintas cosas, de cómo era él antes, de todo en realidad. Draco de a poco iba ganando la confianza de ella y a su vez ella lo asombraba, era tan…linda.

-Gracias por acompañarme – le agradeció Ginny.

-No es nada, espero volver a verte si es que no te molesta.

-Claro, bueno tengo que entrar. Adiós – ella no paro de mirarlo hasta que se fue.

Ya dentro de la casa Ginny no dejaba de sonreír.

-Es tan lindo - parecía tonta hablando así.

-Estoy aquí, bien, mirando la televisión.

-Ah hola. –

-¿Que pasó para que tu estés así de contenta? –

-Nada, en realidad , solo fue una charla con Malfoy. Pero todavía estoy en duda, ese chico no es el mismo de antes, a veces sus actitudes son raras, lo que dice me confunde. Es como que va a decir algo pero se lo guarda, algo oculta y no quiero meterme en líos.

-Entonces no lo veas más, ahora si quieres arriesgarte…puede que te este jugando sucio. Recién lo conoces, de esta forma digo…por que de antes ya lo conocías y por lo que me contaste no te agradaba mucho.

Draco llego a casa de los Jhonson , que nuevamente lo reprendieron. Aunque ya no era un niño, esa gente se creía que si. _"me dan lastima, soy como un hijo para ellos…aunque me reten aun así les tengo cariño"_

-Draco llegaste tarde nuevamente, no quiero tener que volver a repetirte que no vuelvas tarde, es peligroso que un joven ande solo por la calle – decía la Sra.

-Lo sé, tratare de no volver a llegar tarde. Tranquila no te preocupes.

-La comida ya esta lista, ve a lavarte las manos.

-A comer la deliciosa comida de la Sra Jonson – la elogió Draco.

-No exageres. – contesto la Sra.

* * *

Hola.! Aqui un nuevo capitulo... 

**Favila Thyferra: **Buem...Muchas gracias por tus revies, ya las contestey espero q las hayas visto.

**pauly: **Sep, Malfoy sin memoria...Gracias por leer y dejar review!

**leodyn:** No fue por las prisas, jeje. Por el momento vas a seguir con la intriga XD...Gracias por leer y x tus rviews!

Nada más...hasta el prox capitulo. Chau!

yo-182


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

-Ginny vas a llegar tarde!... – Jane trataba de despertar a Ginny.

-Basta, basta..ya desperté.. – se quejo.

-Pues no lo parece. Vas a llegar tarde a clases al igual que yo.,pero como soy tan buena te despierto.

-No se para que te quedaste si de todas maneras llegaremos tarde igual.

-¬¬ Esta bien arréglate tú.

-Ahhh! – un grito casi deja sorda a Jane.- lo olvide por completo hoy almuerzo con Harry!. ¿Puede haber otra cosa peor? Jeje no me mires así solo bromeaba.

-Claro….

Las chicas de todas formas llegaron tarde a clases. Ginny se había quedado despierta hasta tarde pensando en el nuevo Malfoy. Que parecía tan sincero pero solamente parecía.

Ya en otro lugar de la ciudad, el joven y queridísimo Malfoy despertaba. Eran las once y aun no se levantaba. Estaba solo en su cama pensando. Pensando que podría hacer hoy. Una voz en su interior le dijo que buscara trabajo y ayudara a la indefensa familia Jonson y la otra le decía "quédate donde estas que tienes que descansar un poco mas, solo un rato".

-Hoy estas bueno Draco – se dijo a si mismo levantándose con pesadez.

-Que bueno que ya te levantas Draco – la Sra. Jonson había abierto la puerta.

-Como siempre atenta al más mínimo ruido. Necesito bañarme y cambiarme. – dijo avergonzado.

-Oh lo siento, es que fue un atrevimiento, te d….

-Por favor…

-Claro lo siento…

-Gracias. –

Volviendo a la universidad. Era la hora de el almuerzo y Harry esperaba a Ginny en su auto.

-¿Por que tardaste tanto?

-Porque…porque si…

-Ah buena respuesta! Vamos a comer? – dijo un Harry contento desesperado por comer (NA: se lo contagio de Ron jeje). Menos charla y mas acción.

-¬¬ Vamos.

-¿Y como te fue hoy? Digo te ves tan cansado Harry…

-Si muy cansado…gracias pensé que no te preocuparías por mi. Hoy tienes que ir al puesto de ese señor…¿como era que se llamaba?.

-John y no, no tengo que ir hoy .Hoy es el turno de Mark, creo que ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. Parece que nunca me escuchas.

-Como puedes decir eso? Claro que te escucho…es que con tantas cosas en la cabeza a veces no recuerdo…

-Entonces nunca recuerdas…creo que esto ya no…

-No!...es decir…puede mejorar…podríamos hablar de esto en otro momento. Estoy conduciendo – dijo Harry mirando por la ventanilla (ya saben así como haciendo cara de suficiencia…buen no importa)

-Esta bien….

Estuvieron en silencio casi todo lo que restaba del trayecto. Comieron en silencio, hubo alguna que otra acotación pero ya estaba decidido, la relación ya no daba para más.

* * *

Hola¿como andan? Buen eh aqui el cap 6!...

**Vivi-G Weasley: **Wauw! hay una investigadora en el fic! jeje Tan confundida te deje con "creoq en tu review adelantaste algo"? jajaj...Bueno mmm puede ser q tngas razon con las actitudes de Draco.Y es obvio que con mas pistas mejor vas a sacar las cosas!la television nos afecta a todos..¬¬ejeje. creo que en tus 2 posibilidades hay un minimo de crueldad pero eso no quiere decir que esten descartadas...o0!jaja..Bueno aca esta el 6..no tenes mucho para investigar..espero q t guste..xq con tanta review no me dcis si t gusta o no! jeje..Chau! y gracias!

**Luly Malfoy: **Bueno no es exactamente quiosqra..jeje.Lei tu historia(notoda pero lei una parte)!..me gusto..creoq deje un par de review por ahi...mm no recuerdo..bueno GRacias!

**Replika: **Si quererlo.. me encanta q la gente se qde con intriga...jejeGracias!

**Shezhid: **Podrias hacer el faovr de actualizar dime qme quieres ¬¬..jeje Me alegra q te agrade! thanks!

**leodyn:** Te explico...resulta q los Johnson lo encontrarona Dracoporq resulta q cuando estaban...uy ya me fui..no debo hablar de más aunq no dije nada...pero buen jeje mas intriga!..Gracias x tu review!

**Cande-dhrmspotter: **Mira Candel no puede sr...para vos esta todo bueno..decime q algo esta mal! xq! mi life es una mierd! jejej..ya dije aunq no te guste la pareja gracias xtus reviews!

Hasta el rpox. cap! Adios!

yo-182


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

- No lo necesito, no necesito de sus ojos verdes, de su cabello negro azabache, ni de su cuerpo escultural, ni de su… - escupía Ginny mientras que entraba a su departamento.

- Hey hey Weasley, calma… ¿Qué ha pasado con el muchacho en cuestión? Con tanta descripción me he dado cuenta a quien te referías. – comento una divertida Jane.

- No lo soporto y lo peor de todo, pero ahora que lo pienso mejor.. creo que soy yo la del problema.

- A ver niña explícate mejor..

- Es que, es como si ya no me sintiera enamorada de él…ya no es como antes.

- Aja, de ahí va la cosa… entiendo, pero y ¿que vas a hacer ahora?

- Por lo pronto, ir a darme un baño y descansar unos minutos, y luego ir a trabajar.

---------

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en el escritorio de su habitación, en sus manos tenia el periódico muggle, viendo la sección de los clasficados. Definitivamente estaba de buen humor como para buscar trabajo y poder ayudar en algo a la familia que lo había acogido con tanto amor, los Jonson.

- Draco, Draco… hey Draco! – grito la señora Jonson

- Ehm…

- Tu amiga Emma, esta esperándote en la sala – _"Emma"_

- Ahí bajo… - la Sra. Se retiro dejando a un Draco pensando en la susodicha.

--------

Lo último que hubiera necesitado en este mundo era una llamada de Harry. Ahí se encontraba, en el puesto intentando explicarle a Daniel unas cosas por décima vez. Pero el muchacho seguía sin entender por lo que se tomaron un recreo para que ambos descansaran y Ginny pudiera contestar su llamada.

- mmh si Harry que necesitas.

- Ginny estoy preocupado, no quiero que continuemos peleando… mira yo creo que…

- Podríamos hablar de esto en otro momento, en verdad, no tengo animos para seguir… ya ha sido suficiente por hoy…

- Esta bien, creo que me precipite al llamarte, no debería..

- Si yo tambien creo que no deberias haber llamado... - _ups _eso se le escapo, no controlo sus pensamientos y "penso en voz alta"

- Pero igual, necesitaba que aclararamos las cosas, se que asi podriamos...

- Harry, todo esta bien… mira, tengo muchas cosas que hacer- _"que cosas?"_ - y no es el momento apropiado - _"bien, eso era cierto"_

- Pero avisame cuando tengas un tiempo para mi vale? -_ "el ofendido, no faltaba mas"_

- Si Harry lo necesitamos pero arreglamos en otro momento. Adios. – y colgó, dejando a un Harry demasiado preocupado al otro lado de la línea.

- Solo intento arreglar las cosas, no hace falta que seas tan _cruel_ - siguió Harry, pero hablo ante el "tu, tu, tu" del telefono.

Harry no quería perderla, es verdad había tenido una actitud demasiado hosca el ultimo tiempo, pero sabia que lo podría arreglar o eso esperaba. Solo era cuestión de decirle a Ginny cuanto la quería y necesitaba, cosa que era verdad pero tenía que darle mas credibilidad para que ella accediera y no lo abandonara. Por más tonto que parezca la necesitaba de verdad, todo el tema del ministerio lo tenia realmente con la cabeza dada vuelta.

--------

- Draco, ¿estabas durmiendo o que? Llevo esperando unos... , bueno no importa.

- Emma, lo siento de veras… y que haces por aquí… soy yo el que siempre recurre a ti en tu casa no?

- Lo se, pero no estoy recurriendo a ti por que necesite de tu ayuda como habitualmente haces, vengo a hablarte de ti

- Ya veo… y bueno pues que es lo que tienes para decirme.

- Aquí no Draco, vamos a dar un paseo.

- Ok, pero tiene que ser realmente importante. Hoy estaba decidido a buscar trabajo.

- Créeme que lo es. Vamos, y ponte un abrigo no quiero que cojas un resfriado. – le ordenó la muchacha con ese tono "maternal" que le hacia recordar a la Sra. Jonson, quien siempre se preocupaba por él.

--------

- Vamos Daniel si no le pones empeño, no avanzaras ni un poco… aunque en comparación a como estabas hace unos dias. Bueno pero creo que ya se ha hecho tarde y debo cerrar.

- Ginny ¿quieres que cierre yo?, de todas maneras mañana veo a Mark, así que podré darle las llaves.

- Aun no entiendo como tu lo conoces y yo no, pero bueno cierra bien, te lo agradezco de corazón de verdad Daniel, estoy muy cansada.

- jaja se ve que no has tenido un buen día, bueno anda ve y relájate.

- Gracias Daniel, eres un amor... cuando quieres. - _"maldito a veces te comportas como un cruel y despiadado demonio"_

Ginny se dispuso a caminar, ya que no tenia ganas de tomar el autobús. Necesitaba pensar, mientras lo hacia caminaba hacia su casa. Paso por un parque, le dieron ganas de hamacarse. Estuvo varios minutos hasta que se levanto y decidió seguir su camino, pero mientras seguía cruzando la plaza vio a cierto rubio que estaba con una muchacha morena, aunque estaban sentados podía notarse que era alta y delgada. Y él, bueno era el rubio que ocupaba sus pensamientos los últimos días.

* * *

_Bueno, paso mucho tiempo... pero nunca es tarde? o si? :s_

_Saludos, y espero que alguien continue leyendo XD_

_Un beso!_


End file.
